pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing on Ice (series 3)
The third series of Dancing on Ice began on 13 January 2008 and ended on 16 March. The show moved to Sunday nights rather than Saturdays with Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby returning to present. Karen Barber, Nicky Slater,Jason Gardiner and Robin Cousins returned to The Ice Panel. Ruthie Henshall joined The Ice Panel as a replacement for former judge, Natalia Bestemianova. The commissioning of the series was first confirmed by Schofield at the BAFTA Awards. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (13 January) **3.2 Week 2 (20 January) **3.3 Week 3 (27 January) **3.4 Week 4 (3 February) **3.5 Week 5 (10 February) **3.6 Week 6 (17 February) **3.7 Week 7 (24 February) **3.8 Week 8 (2 March) **3.9 Week 9 (9 March) **3.10 Week 10: Finale (16 March) *4 References Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=1 edit The contestants for the third series were revealed on 7 January 2008:[1] Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=2 edit :Red numbers indicate the lowest score of the week :Green numbers indicate the highest score of the week : indicates that the couple were in the skate off : indicates that the couple were eliminated : indicates that the couple withdrew from the competition : indicates that the couple won : indicates that the couple came in second place : indicates that the couple came in third place :"—" indicates the couple who did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale. Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (13 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Slater': Samantha & Pavel *Barber: Samantha & Pavel *Gardiner: Samantha & Pavel *Henshall: Samantha & Pavel *Cousins: Samantha & Pavel Week 2 (20 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=6 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Natalie & Andrei *Slater: Tim & Victoria *Gardiner: Tim & Victoria *Henshall: Tim & Victoria *Cousins: Natalie & Andrei Week 3 (27 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Steve & Susie *Slater: Steve & Susie *Gardiner: Steve & Susie *Henshall: Steve & Susie *Cousins: Steve & Susie Week 4 (3 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=8 edit Theme: Movie Night ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Steve& Susie *Slater: Steve& Susie *Gardiner: Steve& Susie *Henshall: Steve& Susie *Cousins: Steve& Susie Week 5 (10 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=9 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Steve& Susie *Slater: Steve& Susie *Gardiner: Steve& Susie *Henshall: Steve& Susie *Cousins: Steve& Susie Week 6 (17 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=10 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Zaraah & Fred *Slater: Zaraah & Fred *Gardiner: Zaraah & Fred *Henshall: Zaraah & Fred *Cousins: Zaraah & Fred Week 7 (24 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=11 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: *Slater: *Gardiner: *Henshall: *Cousins: Week 8 (2 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=12 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Zaraah & Fred *Slater: Greg& Kristina *Gardiner: Zaraah & Fred *Henshall: Zaraah & Fred *Cousins: Zaraah& Fred Week 9 (9 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=13 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Zaraah& Fred *Slater: Zaraah& Fred *Gardiner: Zaraah & Fred *Henshall: Zaraah& Fred *Cousins: Zaraah& Fred Week 10: Finale (16 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_3)&action=edit&section=14 edit Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2008 television seasons